eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1109 (23 March 1995)
Synopsis Peggy tries her hand at marriage guidance and Michelle has an answer for Geoff. Gita lays down the law. Geoff apparently got pissed at the Vic after dropping Michelle of, talking to Pat. He gets up with a hangover and Felicity turns up and asks what's up. He says he thinks Michelle is guaranteed to turn him down, as she seems to be avoiding him, and she's had 2 weeks, soo... Michelle lets Sharon take Vicki to school, and on the way they pass Geoff's car. Vicki points it out, Michelle looks surprised and confused, Sharon asks why he didn't come in if he's still here, where did he spend the night? Michelle shrugs, but doesn't say much about it. Nor does Vicki, so Sharon is still totally in the dark. At Geoff's own house (he obviously got a cab): Felicity is sympathetic and says why don't I cook you dinner tonight. He declines food poisoning and says he'll cook at his house. He goes back too the square to pick up his car, and sees Sharon. He says she's looking good, and she says sorry I can't say the same about you. He says this is nothing compared to when I got up! And does she have any idea what Michelle will say? Sharon says what? He explains, and is surprised that Sharon didn't know. She asks him in for coffee, and they chat. When Michelle comes home Sharon tackles her and asks why she didn't mention it. Michelle says Sharon has enough problems. Sharon says she thought they were best friends. Michelle says she hadn't decided and it may not happen, so didn't want to make Sharon think she was deserting her. She shows her the pics of the house in Scotland and says it might look like she's marrying for the house and position. Sharon says get out of here while you have a chance! Michelle says you wouldn't, and Sharon says no? .... Anyway, do you love him? Michelle says yes, but.... don't you think you need passion too? Sharon laughs and says look at everyone around you - what do you think? My mum and Dad, me and Grant, you and Den - where does passion get you in the end, look what happens when the lust goes, what have you got? Give me affection and respect any day. Michelle thinks about it, but doesn't come to an obvious conclusion. She walks through the square, and sees Grant wandering around with the dog. She says are you walking the dog or hoping to bump into someone? He says the dog needed walking, etc. A And he doesn't need to bump into anyone, she'll come crawling back in a couple of days. Michelle says she doesn't think so, and Sharon has changed and doesn't need him any more, so he'll be waiting a long time. Grant says that people don't change, look at you, you're stuck here in your boring life and you'll never change, you try to get out but you will never do it. Michelle looks cross and determined, and goes to see Geoff who starts off by saying that there's no hard feelings, etc (actually he's out getting another bottle of wine for the meal, and Felicity starts off by saying she apologises for not making it easy for Michelle and hopes there's no hard feelings), and that he quite understands, etc... she interrupts and says well actually I came to say yea. Felicity says she'll be off and have a nice evening. Geoff is thrilled, etc. Sanjay and Gita are happy but no-one seems to have really noticed that they are an item so they announce it with champagne in the Vic. Peggy goes to see Phil to moan about Grant and Sharon, he says nothing and she says she knows he's covering for Grant. He says ask Grant, she says she will go to see Sharon. Kathy arrives and Phil just says to Peggy, "don't interfere". Peggy says how nice, bringing lunch for him. She's obviously become quite a fan of Kathy and Phil's marriage compared to Grant's. She goes, Kathy asks what it was about and Phil says just the Vic. Kathy doesn't quite look like she believes him. Peggy goes to see Sharon and waffles on about Grant wanting to see her, to talk to her and being very sorry for what he's done. Sharon keeps on saying "did he say that" "what makes you think that", and Peggy says she knows Grant, though he never says anything! Sharon says that she left because Grant threw her out, and Peggy might have it all wrong, - Peggy is surprised and says why would he do that, S says she should ask Grant. Carol sees Bianca, saying where was she last night 'til late? (Pat asks David the same). Bianca says she was talking to David and knows what happened, and that Carol has nothing to worry about. Carol doesn't look unworried. David tells Pat that at least Bianca is now talking to him. Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Ross Kemp as Grant *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Tara Moran as Felicity *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Paul Cottingham as Customer Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes